Astroid Advetures
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: In space life is hard, but what happens when six people come together from diffrent backgrounds and live together? But in their region of space, peace is not likely to be abundant. now they have to find out why sevra bandit gangs are looking for something. (credit to Last stand Gamers for ship's)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Space Engineers!**

I groaned as my eyes opened to see an asteroid in front of me. Fully waking up I jumped up and looked around. The ship I was on D9-6 an explorer ship crashed into an asteroid and took out the front of the ship. No one was around, a ship of around 30 members and I was the only one who was around. My predicament was shocking but I had no time to worry about that and I looked at my wearable pad. I had to survive now, there was nothing else for it. Looking at the pad I found that some of the memory was damaged and therefore I could not build some things.

I was a space engineer of the now gone Kolvas Corporation. I was also in the military for a few years so I knew how to survive. Looking at my pad I decided that I needed to find a good place to make a base and survive from there. Turning around I headed to the backup cockpit and took control of the ship. Turing the engines back on I gently brought the ship back a few meters to give me space from the asteroid. Once I was well away from it I shut the engines down to save power and got off the cockpit and made my way to the front.

Looking around at the damage front I figured that I could cannibalise it for a mining ship. Taking out my grinder from my pack I began working on the broken parts first as they would be more useful for a smaller ship. I managed to take off a few part of the light armour blocks before checking out the refinery which was working on some ore that some of the mining crew recently acquired. Some of the iron ore was already converted to ingots.

Flying over to the seconded deck I set the assembler for making 300 steel plates and a few motors. While it was working I then started to remove the top part of the ship, why it was there I never knew but I happy removed it before turning my focus on the left engine nacelle. It wasn't needed for the time being and could be converted into a landing platform. I flew down to it and began grinding and harvesting away at the thruster. Given the about of equipment the thruster had I had to make several trips from the thruster to a cargo container and place everything I harvested from the thruster inside it.

Soon I removed the reactor, thrusters and covering blocks from the nacelle effectively turning it into a lading pad. Smiling I checked my power and widened my eyes when I saw I was down to 10% moaning I landed on the platform and walked over to the cockpit and charged up my suit. As I did I checked the assembler's progress and found that the metal plates and motors where done. It didn't take long for the charge to be completed and as soon as it was done I got off the cockpit controls and made my way to the assembler to get the items I needed.

After flying down to the landing platform and turned my jetpack off and engaged by 3D holo blueprint system for a small landing gear. Once placed I welded the parts it needed on then began laying out the basic layout for the mining ship. 3 drills, 2 cargo containers and two thrusters on all six sides. The layout of it was from a mining ship called the 'Honey Badger' or the 'Bumble bee'. I extended the hull and placed the layout for a large reactor. Seeing my power down to %5 I headed back to the cockpit to recharge.

Just then my monitor alarms buzzed. I checked the radar to see a cargo ship coming in around 10k away. I breathed a sigh of relief it was just a drone business shipment that was passing through. After my suit got charged I went back to building the mining ship.

OOOOO

Far away a orange large ship with four thruster nacelles on it's sides. The flew casually in the asteroid field. Inside the ship was a crew of around 40 people who lived out in space. To normal people they where known as space Nomads, tribal groups who fly around space finding their own place but space is there home. Given this people sort of see some problems in these tribes such as poor immune systems and brittle bones to name a few.

Hiding behind an asteroid was a group of MKII Henry-class fighters waiting to attack. The large ship passed the asteroid and the fighters flew in. Alarms sounded in the large ship making everyone panic. The nomads tended to ware stripped down versions of spacesuits with belts and jewellery on. Their skin was also covered in tribal tattoo's as part of their coming of age.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Warriors yelled.

Rockets impacted the light armour as a female warrior in a full space suit made her way to the hanger where pilots started to climb into their fighters. She was about too but an older man pulled her off the fighter.

"Father what is it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything but handed her her a metal box.

"Leave get out of here, you must keep it safe." he said.

Her eyes widened and looked at him. "No no I'm not leaving you father!" she demanded.

"You have too." he said as a troop transport came in and unloaded bandits armed with assault riles.

There was no time to argue she climbed inside her fighter and closed the cockpit and flew out. The nomad ship got swarmed by bandit ships she just could look back as she just sped forward towards unknown space.

OOOOO

As I came out of a large asteroid in a small basic mining ship my alarm went off of ship coming in I looked around to see a small nacelle fighter ship with fighters on their tail. Something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Henry fighters followed the other fighter closely. Grunting I pulled my ship out and flew in their direction and flew behind them. Thankfully they where so focused on the other fighter giving me surprise to work with. Also I had added two gatling guns onto my mining ship due to my military survival training. But then again I was always a survivalist in some ways.

I switched to the guns as the Henry's came into my scope. Curling my lips in a smile I fired. The rounds hit the fist one's thruster nacelle and sent it spinning and it an asteroid before exploding. The other Henry turned around and fired at me. My combat instincts forced be to fly around a nearby large asteroid forcing the Henry to come at me. This was a cliché bandit manoeuvre, as I flew through the inside of a hollow asteroid the bandit crashed inside due to poor pilot training.

I just smiled as I flew out and saw the ship they where following sat there in space. I flew over to it getting close to it. Once close enough I climbed out of the cockpit and activated my jet-pack and flew over to the ship. Taking a hold on one of the handles I looked inside to see a female pilot clearly unconscious. Knowing I couldn't do much on her in space I flew over to my mining ship and climbed by in.

Taking it slow I flew over to her ship and hovered over it before lowing myself down carefully onto the ship. The landing gear came in contact with her ship and I activated the magnetic lock and took hold of the ship. Taking it slow once again I started my way back to my ship.

OOOOO

"What did you do this time!" a female astronaut yelled as she and with a guy ran across an asteroid to a large Henry-class ship.

"I don't know!" the guys yelled as he ran while trying to avoid machine gun fire.

"I married a fool." the woman yelled as they jumped into the cargo bay of the ship and the woman flew into the cockpit.

While she got ready the man closed the ramp as the ship began to speed up and soon hit FTL preventing the others from chancing them.

OOOOO

I managed get the pilot back to my ship. Thankfully the pressurisation held during the crash which allowed to to removed her suit. Which I kinda regret as she was partially nude, but just getting on with it I checked her vitals and all the problem was is lack of sleep. I was more then thankful for that as I laid her on one of the dead crew's beds. Leaving her to it I decided to go and salvage those two Henry-class ships.

Mining took too long at times and recycling ships didn't always take too long. Taking my mining ship out I flew over to the fist wreckage. As I flew closer my ship's alarm went off and a Henry MKII -class came out of FTL. Not knowing I flew over to the ship and aimed my weapons just above it. I fired a few rounds making sure that they knew that I was armed.

The larger Henry's tended to be weapon-less as they are civilian transport ships.

"Attention ship, this is Shilong and I have my weapons aimed at you. Identify yourself or I will open fire." I said over the open radio as my training kicked in.

"Hi my name's Astrid Milos, please do not open fire. We where just trying to get away from some corporation thugs." a female voice said over the radio.

"How many are there on your ship?"

"Me plus my idiot of a husband. Listed our ship is damaged and in need of a new ship."

That gave me an idea. Given my training I was thought that all spaceships, no matter how damaged or wrecked, could be salvaged and turned into something else.

"Unfortunately my ship crashed into an asteroid and I've been trying to build myself a ship to get out of here. But if we pool our resources together we could build a ship with the two that we have."

The radio went silent for a few minutes but through the glass I could tell that they where arguing. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Astrid here, yeah that sounds like the best idea. Can you take us to your ship?"

"Yeah sure just give me a moment please I need to take this tighter wreck to my ship."

"Ok."

With that I lowered my ship and grabbed onto the wreck before leading the ship back to my construction area. The ship stayed a few meters from the red ship as I placed the wrecked Henry on a working platform that I made on the asteroid that I crashed into. The two pilots of the Henry came out of their ship and landed on the red ship. Getting out of my mining ship I flew over to them and landed in front of them. The woman wore a yellow uniform while the man wore a greyish one.

"Shilong." I introduced while shacking their hands.

"Astrid and my husband." the woman said before indicating to the man next to her.

"Jack." the man said as we shook hands.

"So nice place how long have you been here?" the man asked.

"Few solar days. I also have a sleeping guest at the minute. She's a Space Nomad."

"What is she doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Not too sure but we'll find out when she wakes. But anyway what do you two do for a living?"

"Electronics and AI engineer." Astrid said.

"Weapons expert." Jack said. "You?"

"Earth defence Space combat engineer." I replied shocking the two.

What I just said was an interesting thing as Earth defence military units where some of the best trained in the systems. Given that earth was out home it was expected that Earth units would be the best trained but there was a bad side to it in that we where seen as arrogant selfish dicks but they way I was acting proved otherwise.

"Wow wasn't expecting that." Jack admitted.

Before I could say anything the guest I had, in her spacesuit, ran out of the ship and looked at us before taking off. Instinctively me and the married couple ran after her. The nomad the stopped looking out at the Asteroids in the area. Me and the other two flew up next to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"My family where are they?" she asked.

OOOOO

After getting her to calm down me and the married couple took her back to the red ship and offered her some tea to calm her down. She was shaking uncontrollably but Astrid calmed her down as well with a bit of girl talk.

"So what happened." Astrid asked.

"My family's ship was passing through sector 56-A looking for the others. A faulty transmission of FTL jump location prevented from 20 other ships meeting up with us so we where looking for them but we where ambushed by bandits." she said.

"Sounds like they where looking for something." Jack commented making the rest of us nod.

"Yeah they where looking for this." the nomad said putting a wooden box on the table in front of us.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"That's just it, it's a necklace, a gold one I couldn't find anything connecting it to the bandits."

That made us become didn't talk as we thought on what to do. Given that they where looking for something there was several possibilities.

"We might find something if we go and check out the Wreck." I then said.

Everyone nodded at that in agreement.

"But the main problem is that we don't have a ship to get us there." the nomad said.

"Is we salvage both the Henry and this ship we may have something to get use their fast." Astrid said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

And with that we got out spacesuits on and got to work.


End file.
